


Stepping to Immolate

by galaxbee



Series: Little Dragon Age Fics [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a true event in which everyone died except Dorian, No don't they actually fall unconscious or something??? Oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxbee/pseuds/galaxbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra began attacking her own enemy with renewed vigour, her greataxe tearing through the weakened armour and downing the attacker. Dorian surrounded the remaining Venatori warrior with an Immolate, making its armour white-hot from the flames. It roared, enraged, and charged toward Cassandra in retaliation, cutting her down as it had done Cole and the Inquisitor.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>A super short fic, detailing one of my all-hope-is-lost tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping to Immolate

“Cole!” “Inquisitor!”

The twin cries rang out across the sand as Cole and the Inquisitor fell to the attacking Venatori, the heavy mace tossing the two aside as it tore through their Stealth.

Cassandra began attacking her own enemy with renewed vigour, her greataxe tearing through the weakened armour and downing the attacker. Dorian surrounded the remaining Venatori warrior with an Immolate, making its armour white-hot from the flames. It roared, enraged, and charged toward Cassandra in retaliation, cutting her down as it had done Cole and the Inquisitor.

Dorian spared no time to cry out; he trapped the attacker within a cage of lightning, the metal conducting the energy marvellously. It zapped through the warrior, frying nerves and damaging tissue. The spasming caused the warrior's hand to drop the shield, and Dorian Fade-Stepped behind it, reversing his staff. He stabbed the end blade through the weakened chainlinks protecting the warrior's neck, and gave a vicious grin at the gurgle the emitted from the Venatori as it fell.

Dorian limped over to Cassandra, gently rousing her and handing her a health regeneration potion. Cole was already on his feet and drinking his own, though he wrinkled his nose at the slightly bitter taste. His right hand held his knife at his side, blood gently dripped onto the sand from the faintly crackling metal.

The Inquisitor was slowly rousing themself, hand crackling weakly as it zapped up their arm. They winced, shaking out the offending appendage, and Dorian handed them a potion. They nodded, grateful, and downed it without complaint. The party still had to capture the keep.


End file.
